


Why did you do that?

by Sunsini



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini





	Why did you do that?

“嘿，嘿，你在听他说话吗？Lazy writing，我告诉过你了，人们用来时间旅行的仪器总会有这样那样的问题，然后你回到过去，泡了你的老妈，绿了你的老爸，差点变透明消失，像浴缸里的肥皂泡……

“但你在听他说话吗？那个东西还能用来时间旅行一次。好吧，你明显是个榆木脑袋，所以你到现在都没听懂。当你在读一本书的时候，不要只读每一个词，想想它们堆在一起是什么意思。比如那天晚上的暴雨。暴雨！那是我的眼泪。

“你不觉得很方便吗？在我的心情有需要的时候，天上下起了暴雨，然后一辆擎天柱级别的巨型卡车正巧碾过路中央紧紧纠缠的两具尸体——听上去有点奇怪，但曾有一秒我们因为谋杀了同一个人而紧密相连。虽然我死不了。操。你死不了。但是仪式感很重要。

“该死的Wade Wilson值得因为杀死了Ness而受到处决。或许有必要接受不止一次的处决。绝对有必要接受不止一次的处决。

“但你还是没看到问题的严重性。你瞧，如果Ness没有死，你就不会成为X战……Trainee。好吧，好吧！说出这个词让我也不好受，但你太让我生气了！如果Ness没有死，你就不会搞砸你的第一次任务——闭嘴！你真的搞砸了你知道吗？你也不会认识那个小屁孩，不会被戴上便利又可笑的项圈，不会有肿瘤在身体里慢慢生长的那种令人怀念的感受。然后那个看上去比施瓦辛格的终结者要智能不少的未来士兵会完成他必须完成的事情，而这些和你一点关系都没有！只是世界上在你不知道的时候又死掉的一个陌生人。有个小鬼死了。那又怎么样？从统计学角度讲，你会在Ness的肚子里制造一个新的小鬼。更可爱的、说不定会有他妈妈的眼睛的小孩。Bang! 一个孩子走下了生命的巴士，但另一个孩子走上了巴士，车票是你多年的辛勤工作、市中心的两室一厅、和跟纽约摩天楼一样耸入云间的贷款。所以你觉得怎么样？我们蹬着这两条婴儿的小腿，把这个一身未来黑科技的家伙打得落花流水，抢走他的时间转换器？跳跃装置？警察电话亭？——管他的是什么东西，然后我们救下Ness。不需要什么特别大的改动，宇宙照样从大爆炸开始，肯尼迪照样会被暗杀——但你能准确的扔出一把飞刀。只是一把刀。Wade。你他妈的一生中扔过多少只刀？没有道理你偏偏没能扔中那一把。

“听上去不错，是吧？

“但Deadpool不会这么做。我只做我认为正确的事情。方法或许不堪入目。射爆那个恋童癖的头！说真的，这个年代在孤儿院工作还留着这样的发型？那家伙的每一个发梢上都写满了‘我是趁工作之便猥亵小孩的变态犯罪者’。我相信这边这位不惜穿越时空的老父亲能够理解我的做法。

“可它必须是正确的。便秘不会因为你对它视而不见就消失不见——抱歉，小鬼，我不是把你比喻成便秘，虽然我确实是这个意思，你知道的吧？那种应该完成但没有完成的令人烦躁的感觉。我也不是说你很烦人。我是说，你要是真的很烦，我早就已经暴打这个老大叔，抢走他的时间跳跃装置。

“总而言之，这是个超级英雄电影，超级英雄的意思就是你不能抄近路，还要试图拯救每一个人——这不是很好吗，拯救每一个人？我好奇他们会不会让我带着注射器回去，给历史上每一个老死病死意外死被杀死的人一份金刚狼的自愈基因，然后所有都能永远永远永远幸福快乐的生活下去！除了那个叫灭霸的关心别人家星球上有多少人口的家伙——他真的需要一个其他的爱好，我推荐编织。要是导演逼我这么做，我会这么做的，但我真的只想用这个时间旅行装置修正自己的错误。比如说我在金刚狼电影里的出场。老天！那真是太糟糕了！我给Logan留下的印象真是太糟糕了，我简直想在instagram上传一张有四散的酒瓶和无数褶皱的纸巾的图片，‘我他妈搞砸了和偶像的见面，太羞耻了;(’，操。Lazy writing，我说过了吗？重置时间，重复时间，改变过去，然后你就能修复所有你搞砸的事情。操。人类真是太过依赖第二次机会了。如果复仇者下一部电影真的是这样我会考虑让他们退我的电影票钱。什么？不能退钱？那么我为什么不试试回到过去，然后永远都不要去买那张电影票呢？时间旅行可真的是太便利了。

“所以，现在是英雄时间了。做你认为正确的事情，听懂了吗？做一个英雄吧，就算只有一瞬间，或者一二三四五六七八九个瞬间，直到他们决定给你做独立电影。”


End file.
